The Ruins
The Ruins is the fifteenth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Ruins format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge). The season followed Big Brother: The Mystery Room 2. This season saw the players divided into 2 teams of 14 based on their previous RSF experience. The Champions team consisted of RSF Veterans who had won or made it far. The Challengers team consisted of RSF Rookies and one previous RSF player who had not gone far in any previous seasons. Each round a team would nominate 5 players to be nominees for the Ruins. The teams would then compete in a challenge to earn pendants. The Ruins nominees would each earn 2 pendants in a challenge win while the other team members would earn 1 pendant. All nominated players from both Teams would then vote 2 of their own into the Ruins. The player with the most pendants would choose 1 of the other 3 voted into the Ruins as their opponent, regardless of what team they are on. When a player defeated another in the Ruins they would take all the pendants in their bank account. In addition, the member of the winning team with the most pendants would win a free pass onto a future RSF Season. In the end, The Champions Team (splozojames50, Dito, Timster, turney1805, Piddu, jharrin7887) defeated The Challengers Team (coltsfan876) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Ruins opened on July 8, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 51 people (25 Rookies, 26 Veterans) applied for the season and 26 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in each group would become the final players of the season. After 104 and 232 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Polls with 19 and 68 votes respectively were: |} Before the Last Chance Poll, the following Returnees (Champions Team) were cast but before the reveal chose to decline their spot and thus 2 other Returnees were cast in their place (identities remain unknown). |} The following Newbies (Challengers Team) were also initially cast but did not sign the rules in time and were thus replaced: |} Those two players on the Challengers Team were replaced by BOTH the Newbie AND Returnee who received the 2nd most votes in the Last Chance Polls. Those two players were: |} The season occurred from mid-July 2012 to mid-August 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast | valign="top" | |} Game summary Elimination chart * The Champions in the final challenge were splozojames50, Dito, Timster, turney1805, Piddu, and jharrin7887. * The Challenger in the final challenge was coltsfan876. Pendant count Ruin Progress | |} |} Ruins voting Nominee voting Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.